world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MaenamBeau01
09:01 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling chessAficionado2 CA at 21:01 -- 09:02 AC: omq omq omqqqqqqqq 09:02 AC: hiiiiiiiiiiii 09:02 CA: hello? You are? 09:02 AC: lmao hehe 09:02 AC: Im like 09:02 AC: toooootes yur new friend 09:03 AC: like the best new friend 09:03 CA: Friends are good 09:03 AC: lolol awwww your colors like 09:04 AC: soooooooo not there 09:04 AC: qreeeeeey is totes leqit 09:04 AC: like 09:04 AC: supes leqit 09:04 CA: I'm sure 09:04 CA: But I must know, whats your name? 09:05 AC: lolol ooooops 09:05 AC: sorry 09:05 AC: forqotts 09:05 AC: my name iss Maenam 09:05 AC: like suuuuupes psyched to meet you =:D 09:05 CA: Great to meet you, I am beau 09:06 AC: =:O 09:06 AC: omq 09:06 AC: that is 09:06 AC: like 09:06 AC: the 09:06 AC: CUUUUUUUUTEST 09:06 AC: name 09:06 AC: EVERRRRRRRRR 09:06 CA: Well thank you 09:06 CA: :) 09:07 AC: lolol omq omq so like Beaudude 09:07 AC: I havee to ask 09:07 CA: Hm? 09:08 AC: like howw do you feel abouut 09:08 AC: awesome 09:08 AC: fashion 09:08 AC: REEEEMMMMIXXXXSSSSS !?!?!?! 09:08 CA: Fashion, is good 09:09 AC: yaaaay !!!! 09:09 AC: because like 09:09 AC: I quess a lot of myy friends just arent into it 09:09 CA: well that's unfortunate 09:10 AC: buut I meaan like theyy said yu quys are like 09:10 AC: different and junk ??? 09:10 CA: Oh, are you a troll 09:10 CA: ? 09:10 AC: lolol of course qreydude 09:10 AC: like duuuuuh 09:10 AC: what else would I be !? 09:10 CA: A human like me 09:11 AC: lmoa uhhhhhhhhhhh 09:11 AC: whats that !? 09:11 CA: It's what I am 09:12 AC: lol wuuuuuuuuuuut !?!?!?! 09:12 AC: I dont like 09:12 AC: I think Im missinq somethinq here Beau 09:12 CA: What? 09:13 AC: because liike yur not a troll ??? 09:13 CA: I am not 09:13 AC: so like is human anotther way off sayinq um 09:13 AC: like yur a dronne? 09:13 AC: OMG are you one of thoose like 09:13 AC: biq dronney quys !?!?! 09:13 CA: I am not a drone 09:13 CA: what are those? 09:14 AC: awwww theyre like these biiiiiiiiiiq dudes who likee uh 09:14 AC: run arounnd and do stuff ??? 09:14 CA: I don't think I am a drone 09:14 AC: lolol i dunnno theyy do a lot of stufff on the suurface 09:14 AC: dawwwwww 09:15 AC: =:C <-- totes wanted an aweesome drone friend 09:15 CA: sorry I guess 09:15 AC: lolol its okay so like 09:15 AC: uh 09:15 AC: what is a human then ??? 09:16 CA: We are a race of people 09:17 AC: lmao so yu aaaaaare trolls 09:17 AC: because like 09:17 AC: trolls are people riqht? 09:17 CA: Well yes 09:17 CA: but there are different types of people 09:18 AC: =:? 09:18 AC: lol wut ???????? 09:18 CA: There are trolls, there are also human 09:19 AC: =:\ buuuuuuuuuuuuuut 09:19 AC: if i dont qet it so 09:19 AC: humans are people butt trolls are people tooo? 09:19 AC: then like 09:19 AC: what if like 09:19 AC: a troll 09:19 AC: and a humann 09:20 AC: were like makkinq out and junk 09:20 AC: how would that work 09:20 AC: ??? 09:20 AC: I dont qet it 09:21 CA: Well, I am matesprites with a troll 09:21 CA: and I am a human 09:21 AC: woooooooooooow 09:22 AC: omq omq omq 09:22 AC: thats 09:22 AC: sooooooo romaaaaaaantic 09:22 AC: but like 09:22 AC: I still dont qet whatt a human is =:\ 09:22 AC: lol sorry Beau 09:22 CA: Well, we don't have horns for one thing 09:23 CA: Our skin isn't gray 09:23 AC: =:O =:O =:O !!!!! 09:23 AC: wuuuuuuuuuuuut !?!?!?! 09:24 AC: but then wait 09:24 CA: ? 09:24 AC: how do you quys like 09:24 AC: wearr hats and junnk ??? 09:24 AC: OMG 09:24 CA: on our head 09:25 AC: so wut colorr is yur skin if it not qreyy ??? 09:25 AC: unless you quys 09:25 AC: omq 09:25 AC: OMG 09:25 AC: HUMANS HAVE NO SKINN !?!?! 09:25 CA: It's peach colored 09:25 CA: or brown, or tan 09:26 AC: lol wut 09:26 AC: it can be like 09:26 AC: more than one ? 09:26 AC: OMG 09:26 AC: sooooo coooool 09:26 CA: No, it depends on what race you are 09:27 AC: omq omq omq omq 09:27 AC: I GOTTA TELL Ballyt 09:27 AC: AND NULLY !!! 09:28 CA: Oh I know ballish 09:28 CA: and Nully! 09:28 CA: She won't respond to my messages though 09:28 AC: =:D yaaaaaaay !!! 09:28 AC: i mean 09:28 CA: csn you tell Null I said hi? 09:28 AC: oh nooooooo D:= 09:28 AC: yes 09:28 AC: like totes 09:28 AC: I will totes tell Nully that you say hi 09:29 AC: and like 09:29 AC: spreadd the woooooord 09:29 AC: about how supes leqit 09:29 AC: taht yu human dudes are 09:29 CA: well thanks! 09:30 AC: omq and I can evenn make yu an 09:30 AC: AWESOOME SHIRRT 09:30 AC: thouqh 09:30 AC: I dunno how to make shape chanqin shirts and all 09:30 CA: I would love a shirt 09:31 AC: yaaaay =:D =:D =:D 09:31 CA: I await it anxiously 09:31 CA: but I must leave now 09:31 CA: goodye 09:32 AC: awww okay bye my new 09:32 AC: uh lets see 09:32 AC: BHFFSSSETIDKHSW? 09:32 AC: yeah thats it !!! 09:32 AC: BYYYYEEEE =:D 09:33 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling chessAficionado2 CA at 21:33 --